The field of the disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and system for gears in aviation engines and, more particularly, to an apparatus and system for a light-weight flexible gear in a gearbox in aviation engines.
Aircraft engines typically include a plurality of gearboxes including a plurality of gears. Some gearboxes include power gearboxes and accessory gearboxes. At least some of the gears are double helix type gears with an axial groove separating a first gear rim and a second gear rim. First and second gear rims each include a plurality of gear teeth positioned on a radially outer surface of the first and second gear rims. Each gear tooth includes an apex at the forward most portion of the tooth in the direction of rotation. Each gear tooth on the first gear rim complements a gear tooth on the second gear rim. The axial groove separating the two gear rims does not include gear teeth. During operations, loads on the gears may misalign the gear rims and the gear teeth on the gear rims. When the gear teeth are misaligned, the apexes of each tooth are misaligned as well. Misalignment of the gear teeth reduces the efficiency and power output of the gearboxes and decreases the service life of the gear teeth.